Rapunzel: Day One
"Rapunzel: Day One" is the forty-first episode of Tangled: The Series. It premiered on March 24, 2019, and is the eighteenth episode in the second season. Plot After days of walking, the group find their lost caravan. Rapunzel and Cassandra are still at odds following the events at the Great Tree as both girls are still upset they did not listen to each other. In order to try and lift the tension between them, Rapunzel volunteers herself and Cassandra to get supplies in hopes of getting an opportunity to talk things over. However, Cassandra stumbles upon a spell that accidentally erases Rapunzel's memories of everything that has happened since she left the tower. With no memory of who Cassandra is, Rapunzel suspects that she is some sorceress who used magic to kidnap her from her tower and is after her hair. Cassandra manages to regain her trust, and sets out to make an antidote that will restore her memories. She also plays along in helping Rapunzel get back to her tower. While searching for the ingredients for the antidote, it is déjà vu for Rapunzel who is amazed by the wonders of the outside world as she was when she first left the tower. All the while, Cassandra does her best to keep the truth of the situation from Rapunzel. She also begins to learn from Rapunzel of how important it is to open up about your feeling since it is not always healthy to keep them bottled up, which is what she has been doing since the Great Tree. By nightfall however, Rapunzel eventually sees through Cassandra's lies and goes rogue. She ambushes Eugene and Lance and captures them. She then has them hanging from a tree over a lake of piranhas. However, Cassandra manages to talk Rapunzel down, and apologizes before giving her the antidote which restores her memories. Eugene and Lance however still end up in the lake of piranhas, but survive. The next day before setting off, Rapunzel and Cassandra finally talk things out, mending their friendship. Cast *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider *Eden Espinosa as Cassandra *James Monroe Iglehart as Lance Strongbow *Paul F. Tompkins as Shorty Trivia *The German version of the title in English is "Everything Starts At the Beginning". *There are a few sequences that reference scenes from the film. **Rapunzel has Cassandra tied up in her hair like she did when she first met Eugene. **Rapunzel hits herself with her frying pan. **Feeling grass beneath her feet for the first time again. **Screaming when she sees a rabbit (but apparently a scream of delight rather than fear this time) **Swinging around a tree from her hair. **Rapunzel says that her mother always makes soup for her birthday *The cover of the potion recipe book, and the symbol on the apothecary cart, features the emblem of Separatists of Saporia. *Continuation of the aftermath of "Rapunzel and the Great Tree", Cassandra struggles with the injury of her right arm. *The caravan is retrieved in this episode. *'Moral(s)' **Be careful what you wish for. **Don't keep things 'Bottled up', talk about them. Goofs *When Cassandra catches the Memory Wand she catches it end down, but in the next scene (when she makes her wish) she's holding it the right way round. International premieres *March 2, 2019 (Germany) *May 22, 2019 (Poland) *August 10, 2019 (Brazil) Gallery Rapunzel hair hammock.jpg Rapunzel writing and ranting.jpg Raps' crude Cass sketch.jpg|"I didn't mean to make her look that angry." Rapunzel decides she has to talk to Cass.jpg Caravan found again.jpg|The caravan is found again! Caravan difficulties.jpg|Unfortunately, it's taken so much damage it's difficult to move Tangled_Blue_Book.jpg Rapunzel Day One 15.jpg Rapunzel Day One 19.jpg Rapunzel Day One 20.jpg Rapunzel Day One 6.jpg Rapunzel Day One 7.jpg Rapunzel Day One 12.jpg Rapunzel - Day One 2.jpg Rapunzel Day One 8.jpg Rapunzel - Day One 3.jpg|"Best day ever!" Rapunzel Day One 9.jpg Rapunzel Day One 10.jpg Rapunzel Day One 11.jpg Rapunzel Day One 16.jpg Rapunzel Day One 4.jpg|What is that? Rapunzel Day One 17.jpg Rapunzel Day One 18.jpg Rapunzel Day One 5.jpg Rapunzel Day One 13.jpg Rapunzel Day One 14.jpg Category:Tangled episodes